


How to Fall in Love in 160 Characters

by thelooster



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Because Garcia Flynn is a garbage disaster of emotions, F/M, Mostly fluff with a smidge of angst, Rival Professor AU, You've Got Mail Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelooster/pseuds/thelooster
Summary: Modern twist on "You've Got Mail" -- Lucy Preston and Garcia Flynn are rival professors competing for the same tenure slot. But, for the past few months, they've unknowingly been flirting with each other through their respective historian twitter accounts. Oh boy, I wonder what will happen next?





	1. Chapter 1

            Lucy tried her best to ignore the familiar-by-now butterflies as she hurried across campus to her first class of the semester. Rationally, Lucy knew that she wouldn’t be a professor at Stanford University for the past five years if she wasn’t good at her job, but the annoying, anxiety-ridden corner of her brain (which unsurprisingly resembled her mother’s voice) loved to remind her that her position was not set in stone. As far as the students were concerned, Lucy was one of the best instructors at Stanford, and she couldn’t deny some small satisfaction resulting from the chili pepper next to her name on RateMyProfessor. Unfortunately, the tenure committee seemed to care a lot less about one’s teaching ability and a lot more about the length and prestige of one’s CV. Not that Lucy’s professional experience _wasn’t_ impressive, it just wasn’t seven pages long and filled with pretentious award after pretentious award… like _some_ professors. Entrenched in her silent monologue, Lucy careened headfirst into a fellow pedestrian, throwing her arms out at the last second to catch herself. “Oh my god, I am so sorry! I am so – Professor Flynn.” _Great. Think of the Devil._ Lucy could feel her cheeks burn as she stared up (seriously, how _tall_ was this guy?) into the face of her arch nemesis.

            “Lucy, how many times do I have to tell you? Garcia is fine.” The man in question licked his lips, clearly trying to suppress a laugh. “Rushing off to your first class, I assume?”

            Lucy used every ounce of her professional willpower to avoid rolling her eyes at the infuriating man before her. Garcia Flynn, fellow professor and expert on European military history, had been a pain in Lucy’s ass ever since he turned up in Palo Alto the previous semester with his stupid accent and his stupid Hans Rosenberg Book Prize for his latest work on World War II. It didn’t help that he was also up for tenure, a position which was already competitive enough _without_ Professor Tall, Dark, and Handsome wooing the committee with his military perspective and personal experience serving in the Croatian Special Forces. What was it about white men and their obsession with war?  

            Flynn called her name again, snapping Lucy out of her reverie. “What? Oh, yes. Off to class! See you at the department meeting.” Lucy quickly stepped around Flynn, oblivious to his look of confusion before shaking his head and continuing on his way.

* * *

 “And you’re sure it went well?” 

“Yes, mom. It was a really smooth first day.” _Aside from my near-collision with Professor Terminator._

“And you have your semester plan worked out already? You know the tenure committee will be looking at—“

“ _Yes_ , mom. I even organized and uploaded all the resources on the class website so my students will be able to get a head start on the reading.“ Lucy loved her mother, she did, but the constant questioning made Lucy feel like she was always one step behind. Even if she got tenure, Lucy knew that her mother still wouldn’t be satisfied. Carol Preston may have had high expectations, but Lucy knew that was one of the reasons her mother was such a brilliant historian.

“Just make sure you keep working, Lucy. This has been our dream since you were just a girl. Don’t let any distractions keep you from your goal.”

“Okay, mom. I’m gonna go make dinner now. We’re still on for Friday, right?”

“I’m looking forward to it. Goodnight, Lucy.”

“Love you, mom.”

“I love you, too.”

Lucy sighed as she got off the phone and padded to the kitchen. _Yeah, it’s a red wine kind of evening._ After heating up some leftovers and pouring herself a generous glass of pinot noir, Lucy tucked herself into the couch and began scrolling through Twitter. Lucy’s eyes lit up as she saw the latest update from her favorite historian account. 

 **@yesthisactuallyhappened:** Today’s lesson in the transcendence of the English language – In 1919, police detectives were called ‘Dicks’ for convenience. In 2018, detectives are called ‘dicks’ for accuracy. #YesIAmWatchingMakingAMurderer #BrendanDasseyDeservedBetter

Lucy snorted before typing her reply.

 **@IdrinkandIknowhistoricalthings:** @yesthisactuallyhappened I think Grace Humiston would agree calling pinkertons “dicks” was both convenient AND accurate. Also she would have solved the murder by now. #GraceHumistonDeservedBetter #ItsElementaryDear

Switching over to her own feed, Lucy noticed a reply waiting for her as well.

 **@IdrinkandIknowhistoricalthings:** Hamilton at the constitutional convention. #HappyPride #LoveWins [(GIF Link)](https://goo.gl/images/JNZHUQ)

 

 **@yesthisactuallyhappened:** @IdrinkandIknowhistoricalthings Hamilton trying to establish the national bank. [(Image Link)](https://goo.gl/images/Nq1SNE)

            Lucy smiled, still amazed that she’d found someone with such a similar sense of humor on twitter of all places. For months, they had DM’d each other, enjoying back-and-forth banter regarding topics ranging from some esoteric historical event to the latest Marvel movie. Of course, she didn’t really know too much about the user, other than that it was a he, he taught history, and he lived in the Bay Area. They both believed that it was a little more freeing to _not_ have their twitter reflect on their professional careers, so they had agreed to keep up with their pseudonyms.  

Lucy opened up her messages, hoping “Will Rogers” was still awake.

_**Alice Paul:** 10/10 John Mulaney reference. I’m impressed._

Within minutes, Lucy had her reply.

_**Will Rogers:** I’m not going to lie – I spent over 30 minutes trying to find a specific gif from Comeback Kid. Finally admitted pseudo-defeat._

_**AP:** You don’t strike me as the kind to wave the white flag so early._

_**WR:** I’m a realist. I know when to pull back and change my plan of attack._

_**WR:** Like when I’m mid-lecture and realize 2/3 of the room are either asleep or on their phones._

_**AP:** Maybe they’re reading your tweets._

_**WR:** My tweets are too funny. They would be laughing out loud. (LOLing as the kids say.)_

Lucy rolled her eyes as she smiled.

_**AP:** Have I mentioned you’re a dork?_

_**WR:** Many times._

_**AP:** Right, well. Argument still stands. Just add this to my growing list of evidence._

_**AP:** Rough day back, then?_

_**WR:** Could have been worse. It’s just one of those semesters._

_**AP:** Isn’t it always?_

_**WR:** Fuck, that’s a depressing thought._

_**AP:** I know what you mean, though. Every time I think I’m about to cross the finish line, it just gets extended._

_**AP:** I don’t want to STOP, per se._

_**AP:** I would just like to take a fucking break from running sometimes._

_**WR:** Hah! My thoughts exactly._

_**WR:** …_

_**WR:** May I ask a personal question?_

            Lucy felt her pulse quicken and was immediately embarrassed by her reaction. _I am a grown woman! I will not let my emotions be dictated by an instant message!_ Aiming for something to break the sudden tension, Lucy typed a quick reply.

_**AP:** You’re breaking the rules!_

_**WR:** I’m willing to endure the consequences._

_**AP:** Proceed at your own risk, then._

_**WR:** “Alice”_

_**WR:** I can’t tell you how delightful I have found our conversations over the past few months._

_**WR:** At first, I just thought you were another colleague to discuss mutual historical interests with. But as time went on, I felt like I got to know you._

_**WR:** Well, I guess I DON’T really know you. Hell, I don’t even know your name._

_**WR:** Fuck, what I’m trying to say is I’d like to GET to know you. Officially._

_**WR:** But I understand if you don’t want that._

             Despite her attempts to control her emotions, Lucy was struck by the earnest confession, and, truth be told, she felt the same way. Ever since her not-so-pleasant breakup with Wyatt (who apparently thought being married to someone else was just a _technicality_ ), Lucy had put her head down and focused on her work. It was efficient, but it didn’t stop the lonely nights where her mind raced through what-if scenarios and play-by-plays of where she went wrong. Her sister Amy had been prodding Lucy to “get back on the horse” for weeks, but there was just no one who piqued her interest. In person, at least.

_**WR:** …_

_**WR:** I had prepared for this possibility, but it is so much more awkward than I had anticipated, wow. Okay, never mind! We can totally just return to tweeting memes at each other._

Lucy realized with a yelp she had taken too long to reply and began furiously typing. _Fuck it._

_**AP:** Will, wait! I’m so sorry, I was just a little taken aback._

_**AP:** I would really like to get to know you, too._

_**AP:** Would you maybe want to… I don’t know, get coffee?_

_**WR:** Oh, thank God._

_**WR:** Yes. Coffee would be great._

_**WR:** Can we pretend I didn’t have an awkward panic attack?_

_**AP:** The internet forgets nothing, Will._

_**WR:** Guess I’ll just have to make a better impression in person, then._

_**WR:** What does your weekend look like?_  

            After a few minutes of logistical planning, Lucy told him she was looking forward to Sunday and signed off for the night. Lucy got into bed but knew she was not falling asleep any time soon; she was way too excited, and a little anxious. This was unlike any date experience she’d had before. Even when using Bumble, at least Lucy had known the dude’s _name!_ But Lucy had to believe that someone who understood her so well from such limited interactions could only improve with more data points, right? _God, Amy is going to lose her mind when I tell her._

* * *

            Garcia had been staring at his ceiling for over an hour. He knew that Lorena would want this for him, would want him to be happy. She also would have teased him incessantly for his methods of attempting to woo women. _In my defense, the “in-person” flirting approach clearly isn’t working. I am no closer to asking Lucy Preston out than I was on my first day in California._ At the thought of Lucy, Garcia’s excitement for his upcoming date tempered a bit. He had been honest when he told “Alice” about his desire to meet her, but he did feel a little odd harboring feelings for his colleague. Ever the realist, however, Garcia knew that he couldn’t flirt _at_ Lucy forever. Maybe one day she would reciprocate his feelings, but until then, Garcia would be open to the possibilities. Finally, after way too much over-analysis, he finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Garcia each get ready for their mystery date on Sunday. Meanwhile, their boss has just given them a new project to work on together.

            Balancing a Starbucks cup in one hand and a stack of books in the other, Lucy sped down the hallway to her department meeting that had started four minutes ago. _Damn you, Starbucks line!_ Lucy tried to sneak through the open door without making too much commotion, searching for any open seat near the back. Of course, the room was already full, leaving only one seat remaining… in the front of the room… next to Garcia Flynn. _Oh, fuck me._ Lucy hurried across the room, desperately trying to avoid spilling her drink, dropping her books everywhere, or any other klutz-related accident that could make her situation worse. Lucy gave a sheepish grin in response to Dr. Denise Christopher’s reproachful gaze as she continued briefing the department.

            Lucy dug around in her bag to find her moleskine, pulling it out to dutifully start taking notes, a task that became more difficult when one Garcia Flynn took up more than his fair share of personal space. She lost track of what Denise was saying as he leaned into her right shoulder and whispered, “Good morning, Professor Sunshine. Glad you could finally join us.”

            Lucy coolly leveled a glare at him, snarky comeback ready to go, when she heard her name called. Lucy’s head whipped back to the front of the room. “Sorry, what?” She chose to ignore Flynn’s soft snickers next to her.

            Denise shook her head, “I was _saying_ , would you care to update us on your latest research, Dr. Preston?”

            “Oh! Yes! Yes, I would. Well, I’m currently focusing on key moments in history that were influenced by lesser known historical figures. For example, how the moon landing was essentially saved by Katherine Johnson, or how Hedy Lamar’s inventions led to the technology that our society is based on today.” Lucy was proud of her latest work. Though her mother had pushed her to focus on more well-known historical figures (i.e. white men), Lucy couldn’t help her love for the underdog.   

            Denise gave an approving nod. “Sounds interesting, Lucy. Dr. Flynn, what about you?”

            “I am also looking into lesser-known, key trigger points that shaped American history. The Hindenburg explosion, the Alamo…” Flynn met Lucy’s eye and smirked. “The moon landing.”

            Denise paused in thought. “Interesting… You know, you both have such interesting perspectives that would appeal to a more general audience. We have discussed branching out with our historical blog to help attract future students. What better way to showcase the professorial talent our undergraduates could expect than by publishing some of their own content? I’d like you both to be joint contributors for the next month. I’ll email you the details.” Without waiting for a reply, Dr. Christopher continued with her updates.

            Lucy knew the meeting was continuing, but it felt like time had slowed down. _An extra work assignment? With Flynn? Today truly could not get any worse._ Flynn once more leaned into her. “Looks like you and I are going to be partners, Lucy.” She glared at him, ignoring how his actual smile transformed his face and did things to her pulse.

            “Look, you and I both have enough on our plates without adding an extra project. Let’s just put our heads down and get it over with,” she hissed under her breath.

            “Attagirl, show ‘em who’s boss.” He gave her a wink before returning his focus to their boss. With an eye roll, Lucy determined to ignore the ridiculous man next to her for the remainder of the hour.

* * *

            “Wait, so you’re working together? Like, together together? Well that’s one way to address the unresolved sexual tension-sized elephant in the room.” Lucy already regretted sharing the events of her morning with her best friend Jiya, a professor in the computer engineering department.

            “Jiya! What the hell are you talking about? Look, Flynn and I hate each other. He’s probably just going to use this as an opportunity to throw me under the bus so he can secure his tenure.”

            “Or he’ll throw you onto a desk to finally have hot history nerd sex with you.” Lucy couldn’t help her jaw gaping open at her friend’s suggestion. Jiya was still laughing as she tried to console Lucy. “Look, I hate to break it to you, but hate isn’t so far from love. Two horns, same goat.”

            “You’re insane, Jiya. And that saying doesn’t even make any sense!” Lucy focused intently on her chicken salad sandwich and tried to ignore the fact that her face was definitely bright red.

            “It makes perfect sense, actually.” Jiya winked at her conspiratorially.

            “Well, it doesn’t matter anyways because _I_ have a date this weekend.” Lucy took joy from the shocked look on Jiya’s face before Amy plopped down at her usual seat.

            “A date? _My_ sister? When did this happen?” Lucy sighed, realizing her time in front of the Spanish Inquisition had finally arrived. Looks like she wasn’t getting to finish her sandwich after all.

            “Okay, so you know how I’ve been messaging the guy that runs the hilarious history twitter account?”

            “You mean the historical twitter account that only you find funny because you’re a nerd? Yes, continue.”

            Lucy rolled her eyes at her sister. “Well he told me that he wanted to get to know me. _Actually_ get to know me. In person.”

            Jiya leaned in, always a sucker for relationship drama. “Oh my god, what did you say?”

            “Well, I told him I felt the same way, and we agreed to grab coffee on Sunday.” Lucy didn’t miss the look that passed between her two confidantes. “What? Do you think it’s too soon after Wyatt? Oh, God, I’m an idiot! I should just cancel!”

            Amy took Lucy’s hand. “No, no, Sis! It’s not that. I’m – _we’re_ – really proud of you for finally taking the step to move on. It’s just, well, sometimes these electronic relationships can be artificially deep because there’s no risk involved. I just don’t want you to have your expectations too high.”

            Lucy put her head in her hands. She hated it when her sister reverse-sociologied her. “ _Ugh._ I’m going to be alone forever, aren’t I?”

            “Lucy, of course you’re not! Look, it took Rufus two years to even _talk_ to me, and now we’re engaged. Love can come from the most mysterious places. I think what Amy is trying to say is just, don’t put all your hope in this mystery man. Especially when there is an actual person who is clearly interested in you.”

            “Oh my god, for the last time, Garcia Flynn does _not_ like me!”

            Amy and Jiya didn’t even look at each other before replying in sync, “Yes he does.”

            Lucy groaned and was grateful when the topic of conversation switched off of her love life and onto Jiya’s wedding plans.

* * *

            Sunday morning came around a lot faster than Garcia Flynn was prepared for. It didn’t help that he had been assigned to work with Lucy. While he had always hoped to work with her (she was a genius, after all), Garcia wasn’t sure how much trouble his crush would cause. However, he remained hopeful that this afternoon would go well, allowing him to move on from Lucy and focus on the present. He took his usual care getting ready, settling on his standard turtleneck and leather jacket combo with dark jeans. It was one of Lorena’s favorite outfits. He smiled fondly at the wedding band sitting on his dresser before heading out to his car. He and “Alice” had settled on Alana’s Café, a hole in the wall coffee shop actually located in an old Victorian home in Redwood City. Whoever this mysterious woman was, Garcia loved that she was clearly just as passionate about history as he was. The drive simultaneously took way too long and not long enough, and Flynn could feel his pulse racing as he parked. _Get a hold of yourself. You were married for God’s sake!_

            Flynn walked into the cozy café, searching for a woman with a copy of _Guns, Germs, and Steel_ as they had agreed. He scanned the crowd, panicking for a brief moment while he searched. _Maybe she didn’t come?_ Garcia’s eyes finally landed on some familiar brown curls. _Oh God, Lucy is here? What are the odds – oh._ He finally realized she was engrossed in a book, the exact same book his mystery date said she’d be reading. All at once, Garcia was flooded with joy and panic in equal measure. The mystery woman who had delighted him with her wit and humor for months was the woman who impressed him every day with her resolve and brilliance. _Well, it looks like I’m not getting over Lucy after all._

            She hadn’t seen him yet, so Garcia quickly fled to the restroom to figure out his strategy. He knew they worked together, but there were plenty of relationships within the faculty. Hell, Garcia knew that Lucy’s best friend was engaged to a mechanical engineering professor, so surely she couldn’t be ethically opposed to inter-office relationships. Not wanting to make any assumptions though, Garcia decided he would play it close to the vest and let her make the connection, avoiding any awkwardness. Satisfied with his plan and sufficiently calmed down, Flynn returned to the main dining room feeling a twinge of guilt as Lucy checked her watch, no doubt wondering if her own mystery date would appear.

            With a deep breath, Garcia Flynn strolled over to the seat opposite the brunette. “Hello, Lucy.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your comments! They have brought so much joy, and I'm thrilled people are enjoying the fluff!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Flynn finally have their date, and it goes about as well as can be expected.

Lucy tried to focus on the book in front of her instead of checking her watch… again. _1:03… Maybe he had trouble parking?_ Her eyes skimmed over the domestication process of almonds, but Lucy’s mind was in full overdrive mode. She had picked out one of her favorite dresses to wear, a 1940’s style floral print, with complementary heels. Lucy had also spent a little more time than usual curling her hair and applying her makeup. _Stupid fucking eyeliner._ Lucy hadn’t driven since her accident back in college, so public transportation was her go-to. Not wanting to take a chance with Caltrain, though, she had ordered her lyft with plenty of time to spare. Lucy tried to pass the time by reading _Guns, Germs, and Steel_ , a favorite of Will’s, but was truly more preoccupied by trying to calm the fuck down. _It’s just a date, Lucy. One simple coffee date._

“Hello, Lucy.” She immediately recognized the Eastern European accent and gasped as she saw its owner standing across from her.

“Flynn, uh, hi! Sorry, you startled me.” _False alarm._ Lucy willed her pulse to calm back down.

“My apologies. Are you waiting for someone?” Lucy couldn’t decipher the clear amusement playing across his face. Clearly, it was at her expense.

“Actually, yes. I, well, I have a date.” If Flynn was surprised by the defensiveness in her tone, he didn’t let on.

“Do you mind if I sit?” Without waiting for her reply that _yes_ , she did mind, Garcia pulled out the chair and gracefully sat down. Seeing the look of abject horror on her face, Flynn reassured her. “Don’t worry, Lucy. I’ll just keep you company while you wait. I’m sure your friend won’t mind.”

“He’s not my – oh, you know what. Never mind. What the hell are you doing here anyway? I thought you lived closer to the bay.” Lucy could not believe this was happening. In the past six months, she had never run into Flynn outside of campus. Of course it would happen at the most inopportune time.

“You remembered?” He couldn’t help his look of genuine surprise, but continued on. _Get it together, Garcia. You are not a schoolboy._ “I really enjoy this little café. You can just feel the history of it, you know? Plus, once you’ve tasted the coffee, it’s a little hard to go back to Starbucks.” Flynn smiled as Lucy chuckled. “What?”

She shook her head before replying with a smile. “Nothing, it’s just… I should have known you’d be a coffee snob.”

Flynn laughed, quick and melodic, and Lucy realized she hadn’t heard it before. If she was being honest with herself, she didn’t mind it, either.

“So, this boy toy of yours. What’s his name?”

Lucy felt her face flush with embarrassment. _Now would be a great time for an earthquake… No? Okay, thanks for nothing, San Francisco._

“Um… his name is Will.”

Garcia couldn’t help but snicker. _God, I am truly the worst at playing it cool._ “And what does this ‘Will’ do for a living? Besides show up late to dates?”

Lucy’s eyes narrowed. _I guess the niceties are over, then._ It was one thing for Flynn to assume he was welcome to sit with her, but it was another for him to just outright mock her on her own date. She felt her anger rise before she could stop it from tumbling out. “He teaches history, actually. And I’m sure he has an excellent reason. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d prefer to spend my afternoon talking to people I actually _like_.”

Flynn was caught off guard by the heat behind Lucy’s words. _Actually like? Am I not included in that list?_ Garcia knew that he and Lucy weren’t best friends, but he thought their playful back-and-forth counted for something. _Unless… she wasn’t playing. Oh, God._ Flynn was mortified. He was actually _that_ bad at flirting that he had made the woman he cared for despise him. With this revelation, Garcia knew that revealing his true identity as her mystery date would probably not go over well. _Time for a new strategy._

“You’re right, Lucy. My apologies. I – I’ll just let you get back to your, uh, date. I’ll see you at work.” Lucy ignored her pang of guilt resulting from Flynn’s kicked-puppy face. _Serves him right for being a jerk._ A smaller voice in her head helpfully reminded her that he wasn’t the only one acting like a jerk. Lucy frowned and glanced at her watch. _1:24._ Trying to temper her disappointment, she jumped when her phone buzzed.

**_WR:_ ** _Alice, I’m so sorry. Something came up. Try again another time?_

Lucy was a little stunned by the flippant message. _Is that really the best you’ve got? “Something came up?”_ Too emotionally exhausted to get in _two_ fights today, though, Lucy sent a simple reply.

**_AP:_ ** _I understand. Hope everything is okay. Talk later, okay?_

* * *

“So what, the asshole just didn’t show?” Moments like this made Lucy infinitely grateful for her sister. Lucy tucked the phone between her shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen table.

“Yeah, just a vague message twenty minutes late. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Flynn showed up.”

“Wait, Garcia Flynn just happened to show up at the same time and place as your mystery suitor who teaches history in the Bay Area? You sure _he_ wasn’t your guy?”

Lucy paused before shaking her head violently, as if trying to erase the idea. “Amy, don’t be insane. He was just there to get some work done.” Lucy decided not to mention that he never actually did any work… or have any materials with him. _Could he be… No, that’s crazy._ Lucy sighed. “It doesn’t matter anyways because I’m pretty sure he’s never going to speak to me again.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing! I just… may have gone a little Elizabeth Bennett circa first proposal on him.” Lucy winced at her sister’s accusatory tone.

“You did what? What could he possible have said to deserve _that?_ ”

“He was making fun of me! And just assumed he could sit down and start chatting! And… I don’t know, he was just being his usual annoying self!”

Amy groaned on the other end of the line. “Oh my God, Lucy. Have you ever considered he’s just trying to flirt with you and obviously atrocious at it?”

“Amy, how many times do I have to tell you that’s ridiculous? I swear, you and Jiya should start your own conspiracy blog.” At the mention of a blog, Lucy’s stomach dropped. _Fuck._ She had forgotten all about her new side project with her favorite coworker. “Shit, Amy. I forgot I’m supposed to meet with him tomorrow to start working on our blog for Dr. Christopher. Fuck, if he didn’t hate me before, he definitely does now.”

Amy laughed. “I swear, Luce. Your life is more entertaining than _The Real Housewives of Orange County_.”

Lucy gave a resigned chuckle. “God, don’t remind me. Wish me luck tomorrow. It’s highly likely I’ll die of embarrassment.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll give a moving eulogy at your funeral.”

“What would I do without you, sis?”

“Love you, Luce.”

“Love you, too, Ames.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their spectacular failure of a "date," Flynn decides it's time for Plan B.

            Flynn looked awful and felt worse as he stared in the mirror. Following his major fuck-up of a date, he hadn’t been able to do much besides over-analyze every interaction he’d ever had with Lucy Preston. It was bad enough that Lucy hated him, but it was made worse by knowing she’d been disappointed by “Will Rogers,” as well. Flynn was observant enough to have realized Lucy’s last pseudo-relationship had not ended well, and he despised himself for putting her through any sort of rejection again. He laughed bitterly at the irony of the entire situation.

            Flynn knew Lucy would figure out his online identity sooner or later, but he wanted it to be a positive association when she did, not a greater disappointment. Flynn had always been better at expressing himself through writing than in person, which is probably why he was clearly much better at wooing Lucy online. Flynn felt like he was stuck in one of those superhero love triangles – Clark Kent loves Lois Lane who loves Superman who loves Lois Lane who has a crush on Clark Kent. It was all very confusing. _And Lucy sure as hell doesn’t think of me as “Superman” right now._

            Lucy would eventually put two and two together, but Flynn vowed to at least improve her perception of him, the _real_ him, before she did so. Even though he realized she would never care for him the same way, he at least hoped they could be genuine friends. Garcia spent the rest of his sleepless night thinking through his new strategy. He surrendered to sleep with a final sigh. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day._

* * *

            It was only 3 PM, but Lucy felt like shit – physically, emotionally, mentally. When she had finally been able to quiet her brain after hours of tossing and turning, she was able to go to sleep. Unfortunately, that sleep was interrupted when her subconscious helpfully supplied her with dreams starring Garcia Flynn as Mr. Darcy. Jiya and Amy teased Lucy enough about her and Flynn’s _definitely_ _nonexistent_ sexual tension – she sure as hell didn’t need her own mind adding fuel to the fire. As if telepathically summoned, Flynn appeared at Lucy’s office door with a tentative knock and sheepish smile.

“May I come in?” Lucy thought his voice was lower than usual, tinged with a greater accent. _Maybe he's tired? Wait_ _, when did I start cataloging Garcia Flynn’s voice intonations?_

Lucy offered a small smile and gestured to the chair across from her desk.

“I, uh, brought you a peace offering.” Flynn shyly slid a venti Starbucks cup across the desk, refusing to meet her eye.

“Oh! Um, thank you. That really wasn’t necessary, especially after how I acted yesterday.” Lucy was genuinely touched by the offer, and she couldn’t help but be ashamed of her attitude. “God, I am so sorry, Flynn. Truth be told, I think I was really keyed up about the date, and, well. You didn’t really help my nerves, and I lashed out. I’m sorry. Truly.”

Flynn finally made eye contact, a small smile etched across his features. “Lucy, you have nothing to apologize for. I was an ass and shouldn’t have pushed you like that.” He hesitated a moment to sip his own coffee. “Uh, did your date show?”

Lucy was embarrassed but knew she wasn’t able to lie to him. “Uh, no. No, he did not. Something came up. Anyways, this blog, we should probably–“ Lucy was struck silent when Flynn reached across the desk to place a hand on hers. She was touched by the genuine concern she saw in his eyes.

“Lucy, if anyone stood you up for anything less than a complete emergency, I would think them the greatest fool in the world.” He gave her a soft smile before removing his hand and pulling his notebook out. “Now, about this blog, I’ve given it some thought and have a few ideas.”

* * *

            “That’s ludicrous.” Lucy leaned back, crossing her arms.

            “Not if you actually think about it.” Flynn mirrored her position, smirking at her.

            “You actually think that the famous ‘Remember the Alamo’ letter was _not_ written by William Travis?”

            “I thought _you_ were the one who was all _for_ unspoken women heroes in history!”

            “I am! It’s just... Well, where did you get evidence for this?”

            “Let’s just say I have my sources.” Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, earning her a laugh. “Okay, okay! I’ll talk. About four years ago, reports came out of a journal from one of the women of the Alamo. I pulled a few strings and was able to read parts of it. It sounded quite familiar, and I realized it had many similarities to the original letter.”

            Lucy was shocked, gears already turning in her mind. “Maybe Travis died before finishing the letter? But she couldn’t just write it herself – it needed the weight of the general’s words. And, of course, all the other men would have been preparing for battle. Flynn, this is incredible! Who was she? Did you have the handwriting analyzed?”

            Flynn’s breath hitched looking at the excited historian, mouth parted in excitement, eyes shining with awe. _She’s stunning._ He shook his head, attempting to restart his brain. “Analyze the handwriting? No, I didn’t even think of that. God, Lucy, you are truly brilliant.”

            Lucy blushed with the praise. “Well, the technique has only recently been used in historical contexts.” Lucy glanced at the clock. “Oh my God! It’s 6 o’clock already!” A shocked Garcia Flynn was truly an amusing sight to behold, and Lucy couldn’t help but laugh.

            Flynn broke out in a grin. “Well, I guess time truly does fly when you’re having fun… Or discussing historical conspiracy theories.” That earned him another laugh.

            Lucy wiped her eyes, breath returning to normal. “Well, I can just email Denise our drafts and work so far.” He nodded and started collecting his things. “Uh, Flynn?”

            “Yes, Lucy?” He paused, watching her intently.

            “I really am sorry for yesterday. Thank you for your help today.” She gave him a small smile, which he easily returned.

            “It was my genuine pleasure. Have a good night, Lucy.”

            As he closed the door with one last smile over his shoulder, Lucy let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. _Did I just actually_ enjoy _three hours with Garcia Flynn? What the fuck?_ She finished sending off her email to Denise and began logging off her computer. Her phone buzzed, and she paused when she saw who the message was from.

 **_WR:_ ** _Hello, Alice._

She only debated for a moment before replying.

 **_AP:_ ** _The prodigal son returns._

 **_WR:_ ** _I really am truly sorry about yesterday. I know how that must have seemed, and I promise I wouldn’t stand you up without an excellent reason._

 **_AP:_ ** _And that reason would be…?_

 **_WR:_ ** _Well…it’s complicated._

Lucy sighed. She really was tired of these cryptic men in her life.

 **_AP:_ ** _Fine. Just promise me you’re not married. I’ve been there, done that._

 **_WR:_ ** _Hah, I promise that is not the case._

 **_WR:_ ** _I am telling the truth when I say how much I have enjoyed our conversations. And I would like to continue getting to know you._

 **_WR:_ ** _Truth be told, I was scared._

 **_AP:_ ** _Of me?_

 **_WR:_ ** _Of course not! I think you’re incredible, Alice. I just… Well I was scared what you would think of me._

 **_WR:_ ** _Scared I might disappoint you. Scared I might not be what you had imagined._

 **_AP:_ ** _Well, I was imagining a history dork with an affinity for cowboys. Is that an accurate assessment?_

 **_WR:_ ** _Shockingly accurate._

 **_WR:_ ** _I just don’t want to give you any wrong impressions._

 **_WR:_ ** _Look, we’re both clearly busy people. And I value your friendship immensely. And maybe that’s what it should be right now? A friendship?_

 **_WR:_ ** _Not that I’d presume you’d want anything else, but I just do not want to give you the wrong idea and unintentionally hurt you._

Lucy couldn’t help her disappointment. Maybe she’d just been reading one-too-many romance novels, but she had thought there was _something_ between her and her mystery suitor. _I guess not much of a suitor, after all._ Though the timing was not ideal, Lucy could at least appreciate Will’s honesty. _Mom was right. The last thing I need is a distraction right now._

 **_AP:_ ** _Of course. I value your friendship, too. And you’re right, work is pretty hectic these days. And I appreciate your honesty._

 **_WR:_ ** _So back to the memes, then?_

 **_AP:_ ** _Well, obviously._

 **_AP:_ ** _Oh, I almost forgot! I heard the craziest theory from a colleague today. Apparently William Travis might not have written the famous Alamo letter!_

 **_WR:_ ** _That’s ludicrous._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, thank you so much for all of the comments! It's ridiculous how happy they make me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some sisterly advice, Lucy decides it's time to take her future into her own hands.

            Weeks had gone by since her disaster of a “date,” and Lucy was confused. Very confused. As if it wasn’t bad enough that “Will” had backed off and placed her confidently in the friend zone, Flynn was straight up acting like a crazy person.

“Guys, it’s so weird. He’s being… I don’t know…”

“Nice?” Jiya suggested.

“Fuckable?” Amy helpfully added.

“Shhh! Someone will hear you!” Lucy scanned the courtyard and was relieved to see a distinct lack of a “Croatian tree” as Jiya described him.

“Oh yeah, wouldn’t want to add any juicy details to the department gossip.” Amy rolled her eyes.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, nothing. And definitely not that there is a pool going on right now to see when you two finally make out.” Amy smirked as her sister literally sputtered.

“WHAT? You can’t be serious.”

“I’m just messing with you.” Amy smiled sweetly. “Or am I?”

“You are a truly evil sister.” Amy had the gall to just bat her eyelashes.

“Okay, guys, can we refocus, please?” Both women looked to Jiya. “So, to summarize, ‘Will’ has kind of gone AWOL, and Flynn is stepping it up in the gallant department.”

The sisters exchanged a glance before shrugging. “Yeah, basically,” Lucy said. “I mean, we’ve been working together on these blogs, and Dr. Christopher actually loves them. It’s been surprisingly enjoyable. We get into crazy debates half the time. I mean, last week – What?” Lucy stopped when she saw the smirks she was getting.

Amy cracked first. “Lucy, you are the most brilliant historian I know, but, _damn,_ you can be dense sometimes.” At Lucy’s continued look of confusion, she couldn’t take it anymore. “YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH GARCIA FLYNN!” Amy had always thought “eyes bugging out” was just an expression, but she was proven wrong by Lucy’s reaction.

“I am _not in love with him!”_

 **“** Fine, you don’t _love_ him, but you damn well like him.” Amy crossed her arms, daring Lucy to argue with her.

“Jiya, back me up here!”

“I’m sorry, Lucy, but I’m Team Amy on this one. Or… Team Flucy? Garcy? Still need to figure that out.” Amy smiled to show Jiya her gratitude before facing her sister.

“Lucy, you talk about him all the time. You both have these crazy debates about inane historical references no other human would know about, and we both know that nothing turns you on more than a hot guy challenging you on an intellectual level.” Amy raised an eyebrow at her sister. “Am I wrong?”

Lucy sighed. “ _No_ , it’s just. Well, I liked Will. I thought we had a connection.”

Jiya reached over to put a hand on her arm. “Lucy, for all we know, ‘Will’ is some rat-mustached, cheeto-fingered, middle-aged prick living in a van. If he wanted to be with you, he would be. Garcia Flynn, on the other hand, is six feet of hot Croatian intellect. He’s also the only other male I’ve ever seen who wasn’t completely intimidated by you. Lucy, he’s an equal.”

“Six-foot-four.” Lucy murmured.

“What?” Jiya was confused.

“Flynn is six-foot-four.” Lucy felt her cheeks warm.

“Hah! I _knew_ you thought he was hot!” Amy looked way too smug about this.

“It came up in conversation, okay? Besides, you’re the ones who told me Flynn liked me, but I don’t see him doing anything about it.” Lucy ignored the feeling of disappointment when she admitted this truth.

“Lucy, sweet, sweet Lucy. It’s 2018. Maybe _you_ need to do something about it.” Amy winked at her.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Fine, can we just change the subject? I swear, sometimes it feels like my own life doesn’t pass the Bechtel test.”  

* * *

Lucy was surprised by the sudden knock at her door. It was after 5 o’clock so most of the undergraduates would have been off-campus by now. “Come in!”

“Hello, Lucy. Am I interrupting?” Flynn stuck his head through the doorway and smiled at her, which she reflexively returned.

“Not at all! What’s up?”

“Well, we submitted our last blog to Denise, and I thought we should commemorate the occasion.” Flynn stepped into the office, revealing two beers he had concealed behind his back.

“We’re not supposed to have alcohol on campus, you know.” Lucy smirked at him.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” He arched a conspiratorial eyebrow at her as he handed her the cool bottle, making her laugh.

“What are we cheering to?”

“To the unsung heroes of American history.” Lucy was struck by the heat in Flynn’s gaze as they locked eyes and clinked their glasses together.

“Remember the Alamo,” Lucy returned, earning a laugh.

Though their interactions had been filled with friction for most of their relationship, Lucy had to admit that lately there was a sense of ease and comfort with Flynn that wasn’t there before. As they drank their beers, they talked about their research, the annoying politics of academia, what shows they were binging on Netflix. Flynn even shared an adorable story about his late daughter, Iris. Lucy was touched that he trusted her enough to be vulnerable with her, and she realized that she hadn’t felt this open with anyone since the beginning of her messages with Will. _Shit, maybe I do like him._ Lucy remembered her sister’s advice and realized that she had to write her own future, not just wait for life to happen to her.

“Flynn?”

“Yes, Dr. Preston?” He smirked at her and she tried to dampen the butterflies currently freaking the fuck out in her intestines.

“Um, you know about the Halloween faculty party?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Well, did you also know about my sister’s Halloween faculty _after_ party?”

Flynn laughed. “Yes, I believe I received an invitation from her.”

 _Of course he did. Damn meddling sisters._ “Right, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go. You know, maybe with me?” Lucy prayed that the embarrassment she felt was not reflected in the shade of her face as she anxiously awaited his reply.

            Flynn felt like his heart had stopped, and he couldn’t help how his eyes lit up at her invitation. A second later, though, he remembered his afternoon interaction with his colleague. Garcia brought his hand to rub his neck, a nervous tell Lorena had never failed to tease him about. “Um, Lucy, I am very honored, and I would love to…”

Lucy’s hope crumbled as she recognized the all-too-familiar signs of rejection. “Here comes the 'but.'” Lucy put on her most convincing fake smile.

“Lucy, I’m so sorry. Professor Whitmore actually asked me this afternoon, and I agreed.” Garcia felt like he had been kicked when he saw Lucy’s face crumple before she slid her smiling façade back in place. “Just as friends, of course.”

“Right! Of course! I mean, that’s what I meant, too. No worries.” Lucy was ready to walk straight into the ocean at this point and never look back. “Oh, wow. Time has flown once again.” Lucy internally winced at how painfully obvious she was being, but she couldn’t fake happiness for the rest of the awkward evening.

Garcia picked up on the cue. “God, sorry. I didn’t mean to take up so much time. I’ll uh, I’ll just remove myself from your personal space.” _God, Garcia, you are the worst at this._ “Um, I guess I’ll see you on Friday then.” He tried to give his least awkward smile and felt his heart sink when he saw how forced Lucy’s was.

“See you Friday, Flynn.”

* * *

 _You’re an idiot. A fucking idiot._ Garcia paced back and forth inside his apartment. As someone who could only process a maximum of two emotions per day, Garcia felt like he was going to explode. Emma Whitmore was a decent historian and colleague with a focus on late 1800s American history, though she was clearly no Lucy Preston. However, Emma was nice enough, even if she made it obvious she wanted more from Flynn than he was willing to give. There were only so many times he could turn her down without looking like a complete asshole, though. Of course the day he finally agreed to spend time with Emma (as a friend, he had emphasized) would be the day Lucy Preston fucking asked him out. At least, Flynn hoped she was asking him out. He didn’t want to make any assumptions about Lucy’s feelings, but it had seemed like she could at least _stand_ him now. _Now you’ve thrown all of that away, though. You’re an idiot._ Flynn sighed and rubbed his face. Seriously, could he put Lucy through any more emotional trauma? Deciding to attempt a little damage control, Garcia pulled out his phone.

 **_WR:_ ** _So, any fun historical costumes planned for Friday?_

 **_AP:_ ** _Finally busting out my William Henry Harrison costume. That man is my fucking hero._

Garcia couldn’t help but chuckle at his Lucy – always willing to make the joke and keep positive. _Wait, when the fuck did she become_ my _Lucy?_

 **_WR:_ ** _YOU’RE my fucking hero._

Flynn regretted it as soon as he pressed send. _Shit, you’re supposed to be keeping it friendly!_ Try as hard as he might, Garcia was finding it more and more difficult to play it platonic with this woman who had truly captivated him. He immediately tried to relieve the tension.

 **_WR:_ ** _Well, if I’m being truly honest, it’s a tie between you and Donald Trump._

 **_AP:_ ** _Hah, I’m honored._

 **_AP:_ ** _Any fun plans?_

 **_WR:_ ** _Got roped into a party as a less-than-willing date. You?_

 **_AP:_ ** _Playing hostess with my sister. It’s her favorite day of the year._

Flynn smiled. Having met Amy Preston on a few occasions, he had no doubt that the younger and more free-spirited Preston sister enjoyed an evening of costumes and shenanigans.

 **_AP:_ ** _Think I’ll call it a night._

 **_WR:_ ** _Goodnight, Lucy._

 **_AP:_ ** _Talk to you later, Cowboy._

Flynn smiled at his messages before realizing what he had just sent. His stomach dropped. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ He anxiously waited for her to catch his slip-up, realize his identity, or worse, think he was some sort of stalker. As he waited with baited breath, though, no new messages came in. Ten minutes passed, then thirty. Still nothing. _Is she actually that distracted that she didn’t notice?_ Though Flynn had messaged Lucy as a way to reduce his anxiety about the afternoon’s events, he had only managed to spin himself up even more.

Flynn had known from the beginning of this charade that it was only a matter of time before Lucy found out his true identity, but now he knew the gig was up. If he had any hope of avoiding shattering the tenuous trust he had built with Lucy over the past months, he would have to tell her. And soon.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I spent literally an entire day writing this fic? Yes. Do I regret anything? No.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion: spooky memes, vintage costumes, meddling friends, oh my!

The closer the party approached, the quicker Lucy’s emergency bottle of vodka drained. Lucy had known Emma Whitmore long enough to know she was nothing if not persistent. Any man would virtually have to be made of steel to resist her wiles forever. Lucy groaned and quickly tossed back the rest of her drink. Not only had Flynn been ignoring her all week, but also she’d had complete radio silence from Will. At the thought of Flynn, Lucy grimaced. The vodka was supposed to make her _forget_ about Garcia Flynn, not think about whatever untoward plans Emma had for him. _Even my vodka has betrayed me._ Lucy let out a slightly manic giggle.

Amy sighed as she yanked the bottle away from her sister. “Okay, now this is just sad. You’re supposed to be helping me set up, not wallowing.”

Lucy frowned. “I’m not wallowing.”

Amy rolled her eyes. “Look, you can sit here drinking yourself into a stupor, _or_ you can go put on the costume I got for you and make a certain garbage king the most jealous man in Palo Alto. The choice is up to you.”

“Ugh, _fine!_ ” Lucy knew she was being petulant, but couldn’t she get a bit of slack? She felt as if the universe had just been giving her the middle finger all semester. It didn’t help that her tenure meeting had been pushed back. _Again._

Lucy trudged upstairs to find her costume and couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped. “Amy Preston, you have truly outdone yourself,” Lucy softly muttered. Lying on the bed was a gorgeous gown that looked like it had been plucked straight off of an old Hollywood movie set. Lucy wasted no time putting on the gown and touching up her makeup before joining her sister back downstairs.

“ _Damn,_ Lucy! You look amazing!” Rufus greeted her with a warm smile as Jiya came up to hug him from behind.

“Don’t you dare get any ideas, Rufus Carlin.” Lucy smiled at the couple’s devotion as they gazed adoringly at each other.

“Don’t worry, Jiya. I’m pretty sure he’s taken.” She winked at them both before seeking out Amy in the kitchen. “Have I mentioned that I love you?”

Amy smiled at her. “Not nearly enough.” The sisters laughed and completed the final touches before the guests started to arrive. “Jiya! Can you get the door?” Amy gave her sister a final look of fondness. “You ready?” Lucy smiled and nodded.

“Let the party begin.”

* * *

          Garcia Flynn was in agony. He hadn’t been in the car with Emma for more than fifteen minutes, but her negativity was already grating at him. From the Palo Alto traffic to the weather, Flynn honestly wasn’t sure what the woman _hadn’t_ complained about. He was already uncomfortable enough in his three-piece suit and top hat, the closest thing he could manage to a costume, and he didn’t need her attitude as well. Flynn wasn’t even sure what Emma was talking about as they (mercifully) pulled up to Amy’s town house. Flynn parked the car and begrudgingly let Emma take his arm as they walked up.

            Chuckling at the “Come in! Get spooky!” sign, Flynn opened the door and entered, Emma following closely behind.

            “Huh, it’s smaller than I expected.” Emma looked disapprovingly around the house, seemingly cataloging each inadequacy.

            “Emma, I’m going to go grab some drinks. I’ll be back in a few.” Barely sparing her a second glance, Garcia scouted out the kitchen, in desperate need of alcohol. The kitchen was packed, but he managed to cut a path to the punch bowl, grateful for years of Special Forces training. He started pouring two _liberal_ cups of punch when he heard a tinkling laugh. Out of pure reflex, Flynn snapped his attention to Lucy’s voice, at first unable to see her through the crowd. It was almost as if she was surrounded, but he couldn’t figure out what everyone was standing around looking at – _oh._ In a single moment, the room parted just enough for him to get a glance of Lucy’s own costume. If Hedy Lamar could be described as glamorous, Lucy Preston could only be described as ethereal. Her white gown perfectly highlighted each of her curves, but in a classy way that was so befitting to Lucy. After a moment, Garcia’s brain remembered basic motor functions like _breathing_ and Lucy was lost to the crowd once more. He tried to ignore the flare of jealousy that washed through him as one of the idiots standing next to her said something to make her laugh. He watched as another of her adoring fans made his way to the punch bowl Garcia was inadvertently guarding at this point.

            “Dude, are you going to stand there all day? The lady would like a drink.” Flynn stood up to his full height and took a small, but vicious, thrill from the visible gulp of the shorter man before growling out a response, grabbing his glasses, and heading for the door. Relief washed through him when he realized he’d discovered a small back patio where he was mercifully alone. He knew he couldn’t stay out here forever, but he wasn’t quite ready to face the crowd just yet… or Emma… or Lucy. With a sigh, Garcia did what any adult with social anxiety did at a party – he pulled out his phone. He was pleased to see his latest tweet already had over two hundred retweets, including Lucy herself.

 **@yesthisreallyhappened:** The origin of Halloween dates back to an ancient Celtic festival 2,000 years ago, but maybe the real treasure is the ghosts we’ve been haunted by along the way. #spookymemes

            Garcia was startled out of his mindless surfing as the door opened. He turned around to glare at the offender, only to immediately soften when he saw it was Lucy, who was apparently also trying to hide from the festivities. With her back pressed against the door, she slowly opened her eyes, only to see a concerned Flynn staring back at her.

            “Fuck!” Lucy clapped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed by her outburst. “Oh, God. I’m so sorry. You just startled me.” Lucy sighed and joined him as he leaned back out over the railing.

            Flynn couldn’t help but chuckle at the feisty enigma next to him. “Well, this outfit is certainly different from your dress a few weeks back, but you look no less—“ His confidence faltered as Lucy stared up at him. He glanced down, scuffing the ground with his shoe, before meeting her eyes again. “You look good.” He smiled softly and decided that he wanted to see Lucy Preston blush more often.

            “You don’t clean up so bad yourself, Flynn.” They settled back into a companionable silence as they watched the cars on the freeway.

            Garcia’s mind raced. He knew that now was the best time to tell her the truth, before they were interrupted again, but he honestly had no idea where to start. _Nice work, Flynn. You’re only a professional orator and have rehearsed this speech twenty times in the shower._ He opened his mouth to begin, but was cut off by Lucy’s snort. He was completely baffled, but she just continued to laugh.

            “I’m sorry! I just – I remembered a tweet from earlier today.” She dissolved into giggles again, and Garcia figured there was no time like the present.

            “Lucy, are you familiar with the origins of Halloween?” Garcia continued to stare straight out of the balcony so he couldn’t see Lucy’s confused expression.

            “Of course, I do! I’m a historian, remember?” Lucy was reminded of her first impression of Flynn as her conceited arch nemesis and couldn’t help the touch of offense in her voice.

            “Right, but did you ever think that maybe the real treasure is the ghosts we’ve been haunted by along the way?” He whipped his head back to Lucy’s, keeping as straight a face as possible. By doing so, he was rewarded by her look of shock followed by a peal of laughter.

            “Oh my God! Oh my God, you follow @yesthisreallyhappened, too?” She tried to wipe the tears as her soft laughs continued. This was a new side of Garcia Flynn, and she was a fan.

            “Uh, actually, no. I don’t _follow_ him, per se. I, uh, do follow @IdrinkandIknowhistoricalthings, though. Have you heard of her?” Garcia studied her face for her reaction, seeing a blush rise once again as she attempted to school her features.

            “Uh, nope! Never heard of her, I mean assuming it’s a her, you never know with these internet types.” If Flynn noticed Lucy’s voice was a bit higher than normal, he didn’t say anything.

             “No, I’m actually quite certain it’s a she. You should know whoever runs that account, is very, _very_ impressive.” Garcia was staring at her intently, now, and she couldn’t help but feel like he _knew_ somehow. _But that’s impossible… The only people who even know I run the account are Amy and Jiya.. unless…_

            Lucy gasped as she realized his implications. He didn’t _follow_ Will, but somehow knew the tweet verbatim. And Amy _had_ mentioned the rare odds that Flynn had just happened to show up at a random coffee shop the same day she was supposed to meet a mysterious historian who taught in the Bay Area.

            Garcia could see the gears turning in Lucy’s head. With a steadying breath, he met her eyes. “Hello… Alice.”

            “Oh my God. You’re… It’s… You were him all along.” Unable to decipher her response, Flynn just started rambling.

            “Lucy, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to keep it a secret from you. It was just, well, you seemed so disappointed when it was me. I didn’t want _him_ to disappoint you, too. I thought, well, I thought that maybe if I could get you to not hate me, at least we could be friends at the end of all of this.”

            Lucy was overrun with emotions, and she couldn’t parse them quickly enough to figure out which was predominant. Embarrassment from her initial judgment, excitement that the man she had grown closer to over the past months was even more in tune with her than she realized, disappointment that he just wanted to be friends after all. “Oh… my God! I was, Jesus, I was so rude to you! But it was _you!_ Oh my God, how could you even stand to be around me?”

            Seeing her distress, Flynn reflexively reached out with both hands to cup her face. “No, Lucy. As I told you before, you have no reason to apologize. Honestly, I was grateful for the wake-up call. It allowed me to switch tactics since my first attempts at flirting with you _clearly_ were not working well.” At her expression, Flynn realized he had, once again, said way too much.

            “You were flirting with me?” Lucy felt her hope flutter once more, scared of the rug being pulled out from her yet again.

            “I have been for the past year, but thanks for noticing.” Flynn didn’t even have a chance to appreciate the adorable look of realization on Lucy’s face before she was launching onto her tip-toes and grabbing his collar and she was kissing him and he couldn’t breathe and LUCY PRESTON WAS KISSING HIM. After briefly short-circuiting, Flynn remembered how to human and responded in kind, grabbing Lucy’s waist and tilting his head, deepening the kiss.

            Lucy pulled back to breathe, and Flynn took the opportunity to focus on Lucy’s exposed neck, earning a surprised gasp. “Garcia…” Lucy panted as he nipped at her racing pulse point, and he couldn’t stop the growl he let out as he picked her up, backing her against the closest wall. Having grown impatient, Lucy pulled him back to her mouth, and Flynn happily obliged. Seconds or minutes or hours later (Garcia Flynn couldn’t give a fuck about the passage of time right now, thanks), the patio door burst open, and the couple leapt apart.

            Jiya, of all people, sent them a murderous glare. “What… the fuck… do you think you are doing?” Garcia glanced down at Lucy to translate her friend’s behavior, but she showed the same confusion. Jiya finally threw her hands up. “YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO MAKE OUT UNTIL THANKSGIVING! I HAD $200 RIDING ON THIS!” Rufus merely stood behind his fiancé, looking more than a little fearful of her rage.

            Garcia was blessed with the image of a sputtering Lucy, and he couldn’t help but start to chuckle… until he saw an irate Emma Whitmore standing behind the petite Lebanese woman. He regretfully separated from Lucy, hoping to spare his date unnecessary pain. “Um, Emma, I—“

            “Damn it! I had my bet down as after midnight! Jesus, you two couldn’t have waited another half hour?” Now it was Flynn’s turn to be confused. “Look, no offense, Flynn, but I was just in it for the money like everyone else. I figured you needed a little, I don’t know, push to finally do something about your insufferable crush.” She smirked at the couple before gracefully spinning around and returning to the party.

            Like something straight out of a romantic comedy, Amy burst through the throng of onlookers. “DID IT HAPPEN? YES! SUCK IT, BITCHES!” As if Flynn’s evening couldn’t get any _more_ bizarre, the younger Preston actually ran out and _hugged_ him, leaning just close enough to whisper, “I knew the dress would do the trick.” She pulled back to wink at him before twirling back to the ogling crowd that had gathered by this point. “Alright, everybody. Show’s over. Who wants a shot?”

            As quickly as they had come, the partygoers were gone, and Flynn and Lucy were left alone once more. Lucy recovered her speaking ability first. “What… the actual _fuck_ … just happened?” She looked at him, bewildered, until they both began laughing hysterically. Lucy leaned back against the wall, and Garcia braced himself, trying to calm his laughter. After a moment of silent reverie, Lucy tentatively placed a hand on his cheek, and he met her gaze before glancing back down at her lips. He searched her eyes, trying to determine if this was what she wanted. As if granting permission, Lucy gave a near-imperceptible nod, and he slowly migrated down to meet her lips once more.

            Where their first kiss had been all fire, this one was slower and filled with something beyond chemical attraction. If Garcia was honest with himself, he had been in love with Lucy Preston for a while, but the way her hand gently carded through his hair made him hope that it wasn’t as one-sided an affection as he had once thought.

            As if waking up from a dream, Lucy and Garcia finally separated. She smiled up at him, rubbing her thumb along his cheek. “Happy Halloween, Dr. Flynn.”

            Garcia turned his head just enough to kiss her palm. “Happy Halloween, Dr. Preston.” Flynn couldn’t say how, but the sparkle in Lucy’s eyes made him suspect that this was the first time he said it, but it wouldn’t be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, friends. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for bearing with me through this ridiculous story, and I hope you like the conclusion. Yeah, it's hella cheesy, but I feel like our garbage disasters deserve a little bit of predictable fluff, don't you? 
> 
> PS: There's an epilogue coming your way.  
> PPS: My historical tweets are still atrocious, my sincerest apologies.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later, Garcia Flynn reflects on his life.

“God, you’re insufferable! How many times have we argued about this?”

“I don’t know, Lucy! You’re the expert, apparently. Why don’t you enlighten me?”

“I can’t live like this. I want a divorce.”

Garcia sat in silence for a beat before giving a resigned sigh. “Hey, Lucy?”

“Yes, Garcia?”

“Have you heard of Rittenhouse Sleepwear?”

Despite her attempt to be a professional, she couldn’t help her snickers. “No, Garcia, I haven’t. Please tell me about it.” Her eyes sparkled with mirth as he glared across the table at her. They had been recording their _Clockblocker_ podcast for months now, but hearing him describe pajamas in his accent never failed to crack her up. Rittenhouse wasn’t their favorite sponsor, but they paid well.

“So, if you’re tired of… Lucy, do I have to say this?”

“Yes, darling.”

He let out another sigh. “Well, folks, the things we do for love. _So_ , if you’re tired of being in a whammy with your jammies, make sure you order your Rittenhouse Sleepwear today.”

Lucy snickered again before continuing. “A big thanks to all of our sponsors, and an even greater thanks to our devoted listeners. Until next time, I’m Lucy Flynn…”

“And I’m Garcia Flynn.”

They met eyes as they gave their closing line in sync.

“For better or worse, yes, this really happened. Until next time, Clockblockers.”

Garcia pushed a button, the “Recording” light switched off, and the couple slipped off their headphones with a sigh. Garcia raised an eyebrow at his wife as she sauntered over and slid onto his lap. “What is amusing you, besides your love of torturing me with the worst ad scripts known to man?” Garcia’s gaze was no less adoring than it had been nearly five years ago when this beautiful genius had first crashed into his orbit.

“Oh nothing… it’s just…” Lucy leaned down to whisper in his ear, perfectly aware of how he was reacting to her proximity. “I’m having a… whammy with my jammies, and only you can help me.” She gave him her most seductive pout, but he just returned it with a glare.

“Absolutely not, Lucy. You are not using that as a pickup line. I refuse.”

“What are you going to do about it, Dr. Flynn?”

“I might just have to show you…” Garcia eagerly leaned toward his wife, jerking backwards when he heard the cry from downstairs. “That little clockblocker.” Lucy just laughed, giving her husband a quick kiss before climbing off of him and heading downstairs.

Garcia wasn’t too far behind, pausing at the foot of the stairs to appreciate the domestic scene before him. Jiya sat with her daughter Katherine in her lap while Lucy snuggled Asher. The one-year-old boy was the spitting image of Garcia, except for his mother’s eyes. Meeting Lucy’s glance, Garcia moved to sit next to her on the couch and take his own turn with Asher, immediately bouncing his knee to make the infant giggle.

“So, what was this episode about?” Jiya was no historian, but she loved the couple’s podcast that explored the crazy alternate realities that could have resulted if a simple moment in time had gone another direction.

“What would have happened if Robert Johnson hadn’t recorded one of the greatest blues albums of all time.” Though Lucy loved her job as a tenured professor where she could teach students a timeline of the United States with as much accuracy and honesty as possible, she loved being able to explore the “what if’s” of history, especially with her husband at her side. Garcia was just as respected in the history department as his wife, and he was grateful Dr. Denise Christopher had realized early on that these two historians were much stronger together than apart, even if it meant opening up an extra tenure seat.

“Jiya, is Rufus joining us for dinner tonight?” Garcia handed Asher back to his mother and started heading into the kitchen to get his ingredients together. “I’m making his favorite dessert: homemade chocodiles.”

Jiya laughed, reaching for her phone. “I’ll text him and tell him to join us.”

Garcia watched his family for a moment before thanking whatever higher powers existed for allowing him to find this second chance at life. It wasn’t the first time Garcia had felt such peace, and, with Lucy Flynn at his side, he knew it wouldn’t be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I cannot think of a better way to have spent my day than writing this story. Thank you all so much for reading, for leaving kudos, and for your incredible comments. It was a joy to share this with you, and I hope you enjoyed. I am in love with these characters and would love to write more, so send suggestions/requests if you have any! I'm on tumblr (Thatwasnerdy) if you'd like to flail about garcy with me. 
> 
> PS: The podcast idea was inspired by My Favorite Murder -- I just really loved the idea of Lucy cracking up as Flynn tries to read a ridiculous script because he's a professional, damn it!

**Author's Note:**

> My first Timeless fic! I started out shipping Lyatt, but was eventually swayed by the garbage king and am now Garcy Trash. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> \- I don't hate Wyatt at all, but I just didn't really feel like making him a focal point in the story. My apologies for breaking up the Time Team.  
> \- History is literally my worst subject and trying to come up with witty and accurate tweets from the perspectives of incredible historians is a nightmare. Just bear with me. (Or send me your suggestions!)  
> \- This work was inspired by the numerous authors who have blessed the fandom with their incredible fanfiction or headcanons. They bring me life.  
> \- Will Rogers is a cool cowboy I found from googling "famous cowboys." He seemed pretty neat and Flynn is a cowboy-loving nerd.  
> \- Lucy was obviously super fired up about Alice Paul in S2, just wanted to give our suffragette some love.  
> \- This is probably going to stay at Teen because no one wants me to write smut, I promise.  
> \- Shoutout to John Mulaney (New In Town/The Comeback Kid) and Hamilton: An American Musical  
> \- Carol Preston is not Rittenhouse, but she is super controlling and has impossible expectations (yikez)


End file.
